


Can't Love (Forgive and Forget)

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, BoyxBoy, Cheating, Crying Michael, I hate tags, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Serious Ashton, Text Messages, ayee, dont worry, its still a oneshot, just read my shit, michael cheated, michael throws up, on ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// the one where Michael cheated on his boyfriend and regrets it more than anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Love (Forgive and Forget)

**Author's Note:**

> its a message at the start but it goes into an actual one shot

Mikey: are you still awake?

Ash: it's 3am mike, what do you want?

Mikey: I can't sleep

Ash: why not?

Mikey: because, I played this game called "Five Nights At Freddy's" and it was scary...

Ash: Michaellll

Ash: I told you to stop playing horror games before bed. You always end up having nightmares

Mikey: I know but the fam wanted to see me do it, so I started a live stream

Ash: you still shouldn't have played

Mikey: I'm sorry

Ash: it's alright kitten, you just know this always happens when you play and now I'm not even there to play with your hair till you fall asleep

Mikey: please come home

Mikey: please

Ash: I'm still all the way over at my grams

Mikey: I need you

Mikey: please

Ash: this is more than just because of the game, isn't it?

Mikey: idk maybe

Ash: what's wrong ?

Mikey: please don't leave me

Mikey: I need you

Ash: Michael, what are you talking about?

Mikey: please don't be mad at me

Ash: Michael you're scaring me, what's wrong?

Mikey: I went out to the bar and I got drunk and some guy was dancing on me and then he took me home

Ash: Michael what fuck

Mikey: I didn't want it Ashton!

Ash: did he rape you?!

Mikey: no i don't know. I was drunk and told him I wanted it but i wanted it to be you

Ash: why would you do this

Mikey: I don't know! I feel so gross and horrible and please Ash please don't leave me I know I fuck up badly but please I really do need you

Ash: I can't just blow this off Michael, you cheated on me. you're a cheater

Mikey: I'm sorry Ashton ! I can change, I promise I didn't want to hurt you. I need you

Ash: I can't love a cheater Michael

Mikey: no please

Mikey: please don't do this

Mikey: I need you please

Ash: I'll be over Friday to get my things, I'm going back to my mums.

Mikey: Ash please don't do this

Mikey: it was one time! I feel terrible and shitty but I want to work this out. I need you okay? Please

Ash: I'll see you Friday.

//

 

He car pulled up into the parking spot in front if the garage. The engine shut off and everything was quiet. He sat there with his hand and head on the wheel for minutes before finally gathering the courage to unbuckle his seat belt and slowly climb out of the car. He lightly shut the car door. He was hoping that the younger boy would still be asleep so he could just try and get everything without having to face him.

He walked (more like trudged) to the door of the couples soon to be, once shared house. He dug the key into the key hole and turned the knob. He immediately began freaking out when his eyes laid on the inside of the house.

Everything was a mess. It looked like a tornado had gone through. Picture frames were off the wall and broken. Pillows from the couch were all over the place. Some even had stuffing ripped out. He could see from the living room that the kitchen was even worse.

There were broken glasses and plates everywhere. Some of the chairs were even broken. All throughout the kitchen and living room there were what looked like hundreds and hundreds of beer bottles, just lying scattered all over the floor. It had only been 3 days sense Ashton last talked to the red head, how could someone even consume that much beer in three days?

He found his eyes moving to the end of the stairs. As his body got closer he saw that there was a good amount of blood there. There was also a hole in the wall opposite of the bannistery, with some dried blood around it too.

He didn't have to think twice before he began running up the steps trying to find the boy who caused so much damage. He checked every room there was in the house before finally coming to a locked bathroom door.

"M--Michael? Are you in there?" He asked shakily as his hands reached out to jiggle the door knob. His fist began pounding on the wooden frame, trying desperately to get to the boy he knew was inside.

"Come on Michael, let me in!" His mind automatically went to the worst situation that could happen. The thought made him let out a rough sob as he began slamming his body on the door. It took 2 or 3 more hits before the door finally busted open.

As soon as the door flew open the smell of vile vomit. The smell was horrid. The bathroom looked no better than any other part of the house. The boy was sat in the corner of the room, curled in a ball between the wall and the toilet.

"Michael..." He cooed as he carefully walked around the pile of throw up that was on the floor. "Michael, what did you do?" He whispered as he continued to make is way to the fragile boy. He had tear stains down his cheeks and fresh ones were beginning to fall again. Ashton was pretty sure that there was a bit of dried throw up on his (Ashton's) sweater.

The older lad crouched down in front of the broken boy and reached out towards him, causing the small boy to let out a whimper in shrink into the corner more. The sight actually broke Ashton's heart. He pushed the sadness away right now however. He needed to get the boy cleaned up so he could talk to him. He reached out as stuck he hands under the boys armpits. The action startled the 19 year old and caused more tears to stream down his face and cry out protest.

"Michael, you need to calm down. I'm going to get you cleaned up, it's alright?" Ashton tried to persuade in a soft whisper as he cradled him close I his arms, trying to ignore the fact that the boy was covered in vomit. "Ash--Ashton ..... m'sorry" the younger boy tried to get out but his voice was to scratchy and wobbly from crying. "Shh Mikey, just calm down okay? Deep breaths." He needed to get the boy cleaned so he took him to the master bathroom, which surprisingly wasn't trashed. It was just how he left it.

He set Michaels curled up body on the floor before turning the bath water on. He left the room to grab pants and a shirt for the boy after he was done. When he got back, the tub was filled so he turned it off and checked the temperate. He got on his knees and began taking the boys gross jeans off. Michaels body just laid on the cold hard floor, excepting the help from the elder. Ashton managed to -not so easily- get the boys shirt off and throw it in the hamper. He continued to take his socks and bracelets off one by one, savoring the quiet. Once he got all the bracelets off he slid of the boys boxers so he was completely naked. The boy whimpered and tried to cover himself to best ability but Ashton didn't care about that. He just wanted to make sure he was okay.

He plucked the small boy off the floor and gently placed him in the tub. Michaels body reacted immediately to the warm water and tried getting out before Ashton could stop him and hold him in the water. "Michael you need to calm down, I'm just trying to help you  
Sweet heart." You could see the younger's body physically calm down at the pet name.

He sunk further into the water as Ashton cupped his hand together and wet down his hair. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered it up before dipping his head back and washing it all out. He put in the conditioner and let it set while he began to wash down the pale body with a washcloth. He then took so water and gently rubbed it on the boys face, trying to get him as clean as possible. When he finished with that he washed the remaining conditioner out of the red hair and got up to get some towels. He rubbed Michaels hair somewhat dry and took the towel and wrapped it around his front as he picked his up.

As soon Michael was out of the water he was hastily making his way to the toilet to spill out the contents in his stomach. Ashton was right behind the boy rubbing his back the whole time.

"Michael how much beer did you drink?" He asked worriedly as the boy dry heaved into the porcelain bowl.   
"A couple c-cases..... a day..." He said with his face practically in the toilet.   
"Michael, what the hell?! You could get alcohol poising! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that you don't love me a-anymore..." The small boy said as he lifted his head and turned around.

Ashton sighed and helped the boy up, flushing the toilet along the way too. He slipped underwear and a pair of his sweatpants, not bothering to put on the shirt because he would probably just throw up on another one again.

//

Ashton joined a guilty looking Michael on the couch after managing to pick up some of the garbage and bottles that were littered everywhere. There were still a couple pictures and bottles on the floor but he could get the rest later, after they talked.

"I fucked up." Michael whispered as he looked up. The other boy scoffed "You think?".

The harsh words caused Michael to sink back down into the couh. He was hoping it would just swallow him whole but he knew that he and Ashton had to talk.

"Listen Michael, I want to hate you and I want to leave you because off what you did. I wanted to walk in here today and just pack everything and say goodbye to our relationship forever but I didn't. Do you know why?" The younger boy stared and shook his head.

"Because I love you. Even right now, when I shouldn't. But I do. It kills me to know that you did something with someone who wasn't me. Yes, it makes me trust you a lot less but it doesn't make me love you any less. As stupid as it is, I'm willing to forgive you. I need you in my life and you need me." He said as he reached to grab the younger's hand and play with his small fingers.

Michaels mind was a lot clearer. He could actually think without having to worry about Ashton really leaving him forever.

"I'm sorry... I-I don't know why I did it. I was just drunk but that isn't an excuse. I don't-- I don't want to let you down anymore." He sniffles before whiling his nose with a blanket. Ashton cooed at the boy even though he just wipes boogers on their blanket....

"It's alright Kitten .... just never do it again." He said as he wiped some of the hair off his face. He could actually see some dried tears on his face so he just gently wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

His hands went to both sides of Michaels face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was filled with sorrow but love. The younger boy whined into the kiss before his love pulled away and smiled.

"You've got me so whipped for you, Michael Clifford."


End file.
